<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If There's No Body, He Isn't Dead. by Ruunkur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256816">If There's No Body, He Isn't Dead.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur'>Ruunkur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just some daily stress of Felix's life, The blue lions are all mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was certain that the hunting accident gone wrong was no accident at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If There's No Body, He Isn't Dead.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmaladeSkies/gifts">marmaladeSkies</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760490">Marski’s Whumptober 2020</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmaladeSkies/pseuds/marmaladeSkies">marmaladeSkies</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by one of Marski's Whumptober chapters. It just was too good to pass up! Marski was also sweet enough to beta read for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re telling me that His Majesty, Dimitri Blaiddyd, was eaten by a demonic beast.”</p><p>He was already bored. His knife -it was even a duller one this time- flicked under his nails as he cleaned them, not even bothering to look at the cousin. He was tall, but not nearly the looming presence that Dimitri could be when he was angry.</p><p>“Yes, that’s why-”</p><p>Felix dug at another nail, pulling the tip of the knife out from under it. He finally looked up at the cousin, a man maybe three years older than him. He bore the trademark Blaiddyd hair and eye color but nothing marked him as one beyond a claim that he was one of Rufus’s bastards that sometimes came crawling to the palace.</p><p>“If you don’t have a body to present, you don’t have proof.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Felix yawned, cracking his jaw in the process. Only two years after the war and his bones already ached from a little exercise. Really, it was pathetic with how far he had let himself go that sparring with a handful of second rate guards got him aching.</p><p>“How far away from the monastery were you while you were tracking this beast?”</p><p>The cousin -Goddess, Felix wished he could remember the man’s name- opened his mouth before he shut it. He considered before he hung his head, unable to make eye contact. “Two days, Du-”</p><p>Felix set the knife down on the desk in front of him, looking at the paperwork. Really, when had his life become so much paperwork? He couldn’t even escape it when they were meant to be on a leisure trip visiting different parts of the country.</p><p>“Then go back and get the body if it was only a two days’ ride. We even have a mage that will warp you to your location, if you can get him to wake up long enough to process your request. He should be in the library. Go on now.”</p><p>“Aren’t you worried that the king was-”</p><p>Felix stared at the man. Maybe he did have it in him to spar another useless fool, the throb in his muscles were receding. He just needed a good warm up before the real fun began. He made a note to ask Byleth for a bout later, deciding it would be much needed after dealing with this fool.</p><p>The cousin, Nathan, stared at him, his mouth hanging open.</p><p>“If you have no body and you are unwilling to go back to fetch a body, then you don’t have any proof that the king is dead. Now, get out of my sight.”</p><p>Nathan swallowed, taking a step back. “If he wasn’t dead when we-” he began but Felix cut him off.</p><p>“So, you abandoned your king? Perhaps we should throw you in a jail cell for leaving him alone. It was your job, and the mercenaries’, to protect him and assist with removing the demonic beast. As far as I am concerned, neither of that happened. Now, either you spend the next few days in a jail cell or you. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight.”</p><p>There, the diplomatic message was received and the cousin scurried away with his tail between his legs. Felix rubbed his temples with one hand, groaning when Sylvain’s voice preceded him into the office.</p><p>“Wasn’t that cousin… Jonathan?”</p><p>Sylvain stepped into the borrowed office, Felix letting out a sigh.</p><p>“Is his name Jonathan, I could have sworn it was Nathan.”</p><p>Sylvain gave him a shrug, glancing over his shoulder. “Either way, where’s Dimitri?”</p><p>“Apparently, according to… maybe it was Johnson.” Felix frowned at that statement, shaking his head. “According to the fool, Dimitri was eaten by a demonic beast. A big, old, scarred bastard from the sounds of it.”</p><p>Sylvain let out a low whistle, glancing over his shoulder. “So… how long before we go looking for him?”</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, if there is no body, then he’s very much alive.” Felix glanced down at the letters, scowling. “We’re supposed to be leaving when he returns but-”</p><p>“Killed bare-handed, managed to escape, or tames it?”</p><p>Felix stared at Sylvain, unimpressed. “Sylvain-”</p><p>Sylvain threw his hands up. “I’ll pass the news along that His Majesty is running a little behind schedule, dealing with some other things. I’m sure the pro- By- the archbish-”</p><p>“Is something the matter?” Byleth appeared at the entryway of the door, Sylvain jumping at the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Nothing, professor, we were just-” Sylvain began, looking for a convincing lie before remembering when they were.</p><p>Byleth frowned at him. “If you wish to rifle through Seteth’s office, it’s across the hall. The man is very boring, however, so I wouldn’t suggest it.”</p><p>“The cousin and mercenaries came back from beast hunting,” Felix began.</p><p>Byleth nodded. “And Dimitri?”</p><p>“Cousin James claims the beast ate Dimitri.”</p><p>Byleth turned to Sylvain, cocking an eyebrow. “Bare-handed.”</p><p>“How much would you like to put down?” Sylvain winked at Byleth, holding out his hand.</p><p>Felix threw his hands up, shoving his chair back.</p><p>“Twenty gold pieces.” Byleth pulled the money out of a pocket, turning to watch Felix stalk out of the room.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*</p><p>“Are you sure we shouldn’t… send a search party?”</p><p>Annette looked down at her food before she looked up at Felix, who was glowering at Sylvain and Ashe, the pair having put their heads together.</p><p>Ingrid let out a sigh, shaking her head. “It would take his Majesty four days to traverse the distance without a horse. I know he could borrow one from a surrounding village, but he wouldn’t want to.”</p><p>“His Majesty is very thoughtful. I am sure he will be fine!” Mercedes reached over, patting Annette’s knee. “Besides, it’s only been two days.”</p><p>“Two days since Jacob and the mercenaries got back. It took them two days to return on horses. It’s been four.” Felix pointed out.</p><p>“Jacob?” Ingrid asked in confusion. “Is that one of the mercenaries?”</p><p>“No, the cousin.”</p><p>Ingrid gave Felix a look as he stabbed his food, pushing himself off the bench. “Felix-”</p><p>He was already walking away, coming up to where Ashe and Sylvain had been joined by Dedue. The man was frowning, Ashe looking up with wide, innocent eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Felix hissed, coming up behind them.</p><p>Sylvain gave him a lazy wave, not even bothering to hide the piece of parchment in front of him. “We-”</p><p>“They have a betting pool going on,” Dedue interrupted, staring them down, “about His Majesty’s current situation.”</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes. “Who the hell have you-”</p><p>“My bet is on him having tamed the beast.”</p><p>It was Mercedes that spoke up, looking at the column that had no bets. Sylvain raised an eyebrow, holding out his hand as Mercedes passed him several pieces of gold.</p><p>Felix drew in a breath, pinning a glare on Sylvain. “You will give everyone back their money, this instant.”</p><p>“He’s going to kill it with his bare hands!” Annette’s voice drew too much attention and Dedue watched as Ashe marked down Annette’s bet, Sylvain collecting the money.</p><p>“His Majesty could be dead and you are making bets?” Felix shrieked, the dining hall going quiet. He cleared his throat, lowering his voice. “Sylvain Jose Gautier, I swear to the Goddess above, I will murder you if-”</p><p>Something squelched as it was tossed into the dining hall, the sound of thundering feet causing everyone to draw their weapons and turn towards the entrance that connected the dining hall to the main entrance hall.</p><p>A figure, drenched in rain, stood there, a dark shadow looming over him as he strode into the hall.</p><p>“Felix, do see to it that Cousin Bernard’s body is returned to his mother. His head, however, is coming with us.”</p><p>Dimitri stopped in front of the counter, holding out a hand for a tray of food. The cook nervously handed him one, watching as blood dripped off his hand. Dimitri turned towards a table, frowning as a scarred, one eyed monster laid down, gaze fixed on him.</p><p>“Ingrid, Daisy will need to be cleaned, fed, and stabled. Perhaps… by the fishing pond, probably not near the horses, pegasi, and wyverns. She’ll spook them.” Dimitri paused for a moment, throwing the beast a smile. “She will be joining us on the tour.”</p><p>Bernard’s body was just beyond the muzzle, the beast looking at it hungrily before lowering her -Felix didn’t even want to know how Dimitri found that out- head back to her paws, huffing.</p><p>Dimitri, glancing down at this food, picked up a fork and dug in.</p><p>Felix turned away from Sylvain, stalked outside, and screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>